Something In Between
by Moony3003
Summary: After a case, Reid dwells on the unclear relationship between him and Hotch. Rated M. Slash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nothing of Criminal Minds belongs to me.

* * *

Warning: Story contains graphic slash - Hotch/Reid.

* * *

Chapter One

The relationship started a little over a year ago although the title was slightly ambiguous. There were times when they'd returned from dangerous missions and the looks he received were almost odd. At first, he didn't read too much into it but now things were different. The train fiasco in West Texas was when it started. The look on Hotch's face after and its meaning was obvious but whether anyone else had noticed was unknown.

But that was now in the past and they were back in D.C, another case just solved and Reid sat at his desk, his fingers twirling the pen he held between his long fingers. An open manila folder sat on the desk in front of him, half of the contents still unfinished. For once his mind wasn't focused on work or statistics. It was instead focused on the dark haired man in the office not far away. The blinds were half open, showing that the lamp on the desk and on and his head was down, totally engrossed in the paperwork he had to finish before going home to his wife.

Wife.

The word felt like poison in his mouth that stung the back of his throat each time he tried to swallow the truth. It hurt knowing that at the end of each night he returned to her and their son. An image danced across his mind, out of focus at first, but the longer his thoughts lingered, the clearer it became.

Two bodies; one strong and musclier, the other soft and slender, lying together in the matrimony bed, sweat covering each of them, the sheer act reinforcing the love they both felt for one another.

Reid shook his head roughly, causing a few strands of his wayward hair to fall loose and hover over his eyes. Hastily, he forced them back into place and he strived to concentrate on the incomplete reports. The words written in blank ink were barely recognisable as all the words on the page seemed to be assimilating.

The young doctor's eyes went back to staring at Hotch through the window. He hadn't moved and Reid felt his mind wander, free from control and restraint and it led him back to how everything started:

_The team returned from West Texas, injuries bandaged up and the briefing concluded quickly, all of them instantly going their separate ways to either begin their reports or for coffee but Reid had been ordered to Hotch's office. The reasons why were unknown until Hotch spoke the first time, his words coming out disjointed and unintelligible. The initial tactic wasn't going as planned so he stopped talking, pulled down his suit to straighten it and moved to the blinds, shutting them the full way, blocking the view of the bullpen._

_In that moment as the white, timber blinds snapped shut, Reid felt his heart rate increase and his breathing turn shallow. Never in all the time he'd been here had anything like this happened. It was disorienting and titillating at the same time, his brown eyes fixed, unable to look away._

_For a moment, Hotch just stood there, seemingly focused on nothing but he then turned and walked towards him instead of moving to his chair and keeping the desk between them. When he stopped, only inches lay between them and Reid's next breath hitched in his throat. At the distance he could make out three distinct shades of brown in Hotch's eyes._

_The glare of them was nothing out of the ordinary; dark and unreadable. Reid's mind raced with several possibilities on why he was here and what he might have done wrong. The only time he knew of the blinds closing came from a story Morgan had told him but what had occurred hadn't been divulged._

"_I worried."_

_A twinge of surprise hit Reid's face at the uttered words. It was nothing he expected to hear. All thought slipped from Reid's mind, turning it to a blank slate. The meaning escaped him. It was illogical as well as unforeseen._

"_I... uh..."_

_Reid stuttered, unable to say the words to ask what he meant. As though reading his mind, Hotch closed what little gap there was between them and snaked his hand over his shoulder to cup the back of his neck and pull him in even further. Their bodies flattened together, the oscillation between them growing and Hotch kissed him harshly. Reid stood there, frozen in his boss' grasp. A second passed and he jumped as Hotch's other arm slipped around him, the hand finding the small of his back which pushed against him._

_The light touch was enough to hold Reid in place while the assault on his mouth continued. A hot tongue pressed against his lips, making them spring open in surprise. The slippery organ glided into his mouth and explored. The fingers at the back of his neck increased the pressure as his head was turned sideways and Hotch took the opportunity and deepened the kiss, moaning as he did so, the sound vibrating in Reid's mouth._

_The few, long moments passed by slowly, making it feel like almost an hour had gone by. Reid's first attempt to move made the hand clutching his back tighten, keeping their bodies firmly together. The harshness of Hotch's moving chest hadn't gone unnoticed nor had the hammering heart beneath it which matched his own._

_An unheard gasp swallowed by Hotch went ignored and Reid's eyes stretched right open as a new feeling came between them. A hardness pressed against the top of Reid's groin, unexpectedly sending much of his blood south._

_Abruptly, the kiss ended and the body contact disappeared. A loud crash echoed the humble office and Reid's head shot around to look at the door. Despite it being closed and locked, he half expected someone to come up and bang on it, making sure that nothing bad had happened but no one did._

"_Ah!"_

_The surprise yelp flew from Reid's mouth as strong hands were on him again. He was roughly turned around and shoved against the desk. A hand found the middle of his back and bent him over the hard, wooden object. Reid gasped for air as it was knocked from his lungs, the noise in his throat turning dissonant in his effort to replace it._

_Although it was a little uncomfortable, Reid dragged his arms up the length of the wooden surface and pressed his palms against it and tried to push himself up. But it didn't work as Hotch's hand pushed him back down._

"_Don't," ordered Hotch._

"_What-"_

"_Don't talk," snapped Hotch, cutting across him. "You'll spoil the mood."_

_Hotch's hands met up on his hips and together they ghosted over Reid's clothed behind. Reid jumped, a small squeak coming from within his throat. Hotch's strong hands gripped him firmly once again and they slipped to the front of his beige trousers. Expertly, they undid the button at the top, along with the zipper that sounded too loud in Reid's ears._

_The tug on his trousers was forcible enough to make Reid grip the edge of the desk tightly so that he didn't slide off it and onto his knees. Cool air circulated around his legs as the trousers were pushed down until they scrunched around his ankles. The plain white briefs immediately followed and his half swollen member lay trapped between him and the desk, the cool surface easing the heat a little. But nothing stopped the embarrassment that flooded his face, turning both cheeks pink at the knowledge of how exposed he was._

_Again, Reid visibly jumped as something pressed against his entrance, demanding access. It felt cold as though there was something covering it. It squeezed inside, past the ring of muscle and Reid shuddered, knowing it was Hotch's finger. The digit moved in and out, lowly at first and Reid just lay as still as he could, grimacing whenever the finger stroked him inside deeply. A second finger was added after he loosened a little and Reid squirmed more, groaning at the growing pressure._

_According to the clock on Hotch's bookcase, the intrusive stroking continued for just under five whole minutes. The two fingers soon withdrew and Hotch stepped in closer, the sound of another zipper reaching Reid's ears but the next anticipated sounds didn't come. Something bigger, with the same coolness pressed against his entrance, this time making Reid hold his breath. The pressure increased and he let it go as the need to speak became urgent._

"_Hot-ch..." Reid choked out, gagging a little on the saliva that pooled in his mouth._

"_Shh..." soothed Hotch, the commanding tone now missing from his voice._

_Hotch's member pushed into Reid's body, the ring of muscle clamping down around him, initially trying to push him back out. The tight feeling made Hotch's hips buck and the thrust sent him deep into Reid, making them fully connect. Instantly, Hotch stilled, the tight, hot suction threatening to send him over the edge right then. The first heavy moan fell from Hotch's mouth, the sound drowning out the whimpers that his triumph gained. In his head, Hotch counted to ten slowly before he started to move._

_Easily, he set himself in a good rhythm, enjoying the sight of his youngest agent's body, shifting up and down, in perfect sync with him. All strands of his longish hair fell freely and Reid didn't bother trying to push them back into place, knowing that even if he succeeded, it wouldn't last._

_The office became filled with the sounds of slapping skin and semi-restrained moans from the man in charge. Small whimpers continued to pour from Reid's mouth, the flow now constant and unending. They sounded like a mix between pain and arousal which only encouraged Hotch in turn._

"_You feel so amazing," commented Hotch through harsh pants._

_The feeling wasn't entirely mutual as Reid muttered incoherently. The force of Hotch's thrusts did little to alleviate his needs. The swollen member was rammed into the desk and squished against his sweating stomach with each pull and push of his body._

"_P-Please..." begged Reid._

_The almost inaudible plea went unheard as Hotch's mission remained intact. The stretched hole burned with increasing heat as his boss went as deep as he could go, hitting the swollen prostate, making Reid squeak in response. Hotch smiled briefly and continued hitting the same spot again and again._

"_Brace yourself," warned Hotch._

_In his mind, Reid wondered what more could possibly be down to him and before he could even utter the first syllable of his question, it happened. Hotch grunted and a hot liquid spurted sporadically into his body. The sensation caused Reid to cry out and push him up and across the smooth desk. But before he could get very far, Hotch took hold of his hips and held him up so he could fully ride out his orgasm and enjoy each moment of it._

_Seconds after it passed, Reid gave a strangled groan and his own hot liquid squirted out, dripping down the desk, rolling into thick droplets that hit the floor, quickly pooling into several wet spots. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks again but before he could dwell on it, the contact vanished and Reid slid awkwardly, falling onto his hands and knees in the wetness. With his body drained of energy, Reid rolled onto his right hip and leaned against the desk, almost instinctively curling up into a ball._

Hotch's office door opened, pulling Reid from his recollection of the first time. Hotch was just near the small steps but had run into Rossi who held a fresh cup of black coffee in one hand and a files in the other. A short, unheard conversation started between them and Reid stared, wondering if he could ever garnish the man's attention like that.

As he waited, he let the last of the memory pass. The rest of the evening had been spent in Hotch's office, in silence, until everyone had gone home for the night. But it hadn't been as uncomfortable as he'd been anticipating. It had made him feel secure and warm, in a strange sense. But when it ended, they went their separate ways and never spoke of it again, not even when the second event occurred.

The conversation between the senior agents ended and Rossi returned to his office. Each step brought Hotch closer and closer but the familiar body didn't come within ten metres and those dark eyes gazed over the bullpen and subordinates, barely even seeing him as he walked past.

"Goodnight, everybody," said Hotch in a light but firm tone that told them, without words, not to stay too late.

"Night, Hotch," said Morgan, swivelling around in his chair.

"Goodnight, sir," said Prentiss, looking up for only second.

The retreating figure of Hotch made Reid sigh lightly and stare after him some more until he vanished from sight. The man that he'd spent years focusing on was walking out the door yet again to return home to someone else. The sinking feeling remained even after Hotch was gone, and Reid resigned himself to the familiar notion that it was going to be another night alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A frustrated sigh echoed through the cluttered bedroom. The clock had just ticked over to three in the morning and Reid was no closer to getting any sleep. At the moment his mind was too busy, staying occupied by thoughts of his boss.

After returning home, he had checked his messages – there were none, gotten a fresh cup of hot coffee and gone into the living room to read one his favourite first editions. But for an hour, the book remained open at the first page, unread, and the coffee went untouched and turned cold.

It was only then did Reid know that something was wrong. There had been times in the past where he would reminisce about fond, forbidden times but this was the first time they had lingered and persisted at staying as his total focus. It was confusing; mixtures of desire and need and fear had him breaking out in temporary cold sweats that sent goose bumps up his arms and down his spine.

For tonight it had led to a cold shower and an early bed time but that had been six hours ago and he was still no closer in heading off to sleep. To say it was frustrating was putting it mildly but deep down Reid knew the reasons for his troubles. The pleasant memories of the past had returned and more wanted to follow, igniting a fresh desire that he didn't know was so strong.

The second memory danced in the back of his mind, coming forward bit by bit, taunting him. Reid sighed and his head sunk into the pillow as he allowed it to play out. Since he allowed himself to remember the first one, doing the same with the second couldn't make things any worse than they were now:

_The hour was late and even though most people had gone home, Reid decided to remain behind. On approaching his desk he piled the completed reports on one side and walked away, heading through the clean glass doors._

_The shooting gallery was down one level and at opening the door, Reid found it empty and dark. A flick of the nearby switched gave it a little light but they were dim and mostly centred above the individual booths. Reid walked along them and chose the one in the very middle. It was always the one he used._

_This was the best time to practice. It was quiet and he could give it his best shot without many pairs of eyes watching and judging his skills. Despite assistance from Hotch and Morgan, he still came here once a week, hoping to be as good as them one day. He could make it more often but his current responsibilities prevented it._

_Reid stepped in close to the small, wooden platform in front of him and placed his weapon on top along with a small box of bullets. From the side he took the earmuffs off a small metal hook and placed them on, checking it twice. He then pressed the red button, not far from where he set his gun down and watched as a large white piece of cardboard pulled out, the silhouette of a man printed on it._

_Picking up the gun, Reid pushed open the chamber and loaded the cartridges inside. The chamber rolled and clicked into place when he finished and he looked up at the target, lining up his first shot, trying to keep his hands as steady as possible. The first shot went off with a bang and Reid flinched, blinking as the bullet was released. It missed the target completely. Reid shook his head momentarily before trying again, this time managing to hit near the corner._

_The third shot grazed the shadowed man's shoulder and Reid gave himself a wry smile. This was the first practice where he'd managed to hit the target so quickly. But the smile faded as he knew that most agents were able to get head shots first time, every time. But Reid knew he was recruited into the FBI for his mind, not his sharpshooting abilities._

"_You're getting better."_

_Reid's eyes widened slightly and he turned to see the man that spoke. Hotch stood a metre behind him, his dark eyes sharply fixed on him. He was still wearing the dark grey suit and white shirt and the maroon tie was still perfectly in place. Reid's grey trousers were almost the same colour as Hotch's but he wore a pair of converse and a purple shirt with his favourite dark grey vest instead._

"_It's not carrying it that bothers me," said Reid, getting his thoughts together. "It's when I have to fire it, I get nervous."_

"_I know," said Hotch quietly. "Do not forget that you have saved people with a gun before, including me."_

_Reid gave a one shoulder shrug, looking down and away as though embarrassed by something. "That was different," he muttered._

"_In what way?" asked Hotch, taking a step forward._

_The single step made Reid recoil slightly and he mumbled something under his breath that was unintelligible even to him. The distance was closed within seconds and without looking up, Reid knew he was there. The heat and scent flowing off Hotch's body hit him instantly and he swayed slightly on his feet, wondering if perhaps the past was about to repeat itself._

_Then, Hotch gripped Reid's chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted his head so their eyes met. Hotch's brown eyes were softer than before and Reid's showed a vague glimmer of trepidation that matched the rapid beating within Hotch's chest. Before he knew it, their faces were too close and Hotch's lips pressed against his, the kiss chaste and dry._

_The fingers left Reid's chin and the large hand cupped his cheek, turning his head slightly. Reid's lips trembled as the pressure grew and he parted them, allowing Hotch free and unrestricted access. The kiss intensified and Hotch's wet tongue slipped into Reid's mouth, licking his own, making Reid pull back a little, enough to break the kiss._

"_I'll make it up to you," said Hotch, removing his hand after giving the soft cheek a loving stroke with his fingers._

"_What do you mean?" asked Reid, eyes wide, the same feeling still remaining._

_But Hotch didn't answer him. Instead, he slipped his arms just below Reid's and pressed his hands against his back, drawing him close. Hotch resumed the kiss, taking a final lick of the warm, hesitant mouth he enjoyed. Both hands ran down Reid's back until they reached his hips and he continued down his legs, his body going down with them until he was on his knees, his hands resting at the back of Reid's._

"_What..." stammered Reid, his mind turning blank._

"_Shh," soothed Hotch. "Words are no longer needed. Just relax."_

_Reid looked down in time to see Hotch's arms reach up and his hands tug at the top of his trousers. They loosened quickly and Hotch pulled them down along with the grey briefs underneath. Cool air swirled around Reid's groin and he hissed in a breath, the reaction going unnoticed by Hotch who only saw the limp member swell to semi-hardness on its own. It brought a smile to Hotch's face._

_Without hesitation, Hotch gripped the base with one hand and stroked up the length, feeling the organ hardened in his hand. Reid's head fell back and a moan escaped from his mouth. Hotch's actions continued and he stroked it a little faster, wanting him at full hardness before he made his next move._

_It was made swiftly. Hotch met Reid's cock at eye level and licked it, swirling his tongue around it. Reid convulsed, the gun slipping from his grasp and onto the bench and Hotch licked him again before taking him into his mouth. Many thoughts passed through Hotch's mind, most of them making him feel nothing but guilt at this moment but he didn't stop as he sucked Reid with renewed vigour._

_The jolt that went through Reid then was almost electric in its intensity. He couldn't stop himself from bucking into Hotch's mouth, crying out as he tried to get just a little deeper into the amazing heat and slickness that was surrounding his cock. Pulling off for a moment, Hotch lavished attention at Reid's abdomen, kissing and licking the soft, flat skin before returning to swallow him down once more._

_It wasn't long before Hotch felt Reid get too tight, close to release and he pulled off again and glanced up. Reid's head was still back and his eyes were closed. But when another second passed with the intimate contact gone, Reid's eyes opened and he looked down, confusion written all over his face._

"_I want you to watch," drawled Hotch in a thick voice._

_Reid nodded silently and stared down as Hotch latched onto him again, sucking hard, both of his cheeks hollowing out. The sight caused Reid to moan and his hips bucked in anticipation as his fingers gripped the bench, turning his knuckles stark white. With the other hand, he finally found the courage, to reach out and touched Hotch's head, his fingers intertwining with the soft, dark hair, almost encouraging him to continue._

_And Hotch did, his head bobbing back and forth quickly. Reid groaned in his throat and his body shuddered with his release. Hotch barely made a sound as he took what he was given and swallowed every last drop. The softening member fell from his lips with a small pop and Hotch moved back onto his feet, grabbing Reid's pants, bringing them up as he stood._

_The trousers remained open but when Hotch released his hold on them, they stayed put, resting on Reid's hips. But Reid currently wasn't interested in the state of his pants. He was more interested in Hotch. The older man's lips were red and swollen and his pupils were fully dilated and in that moment, Reid wondered if that was it._

"_Should I... Do you want me to..."_

_But the question never finished as Reid couldn't get his mouth to say the words. But it didn't matter as Hotch smiled and shook his head. He gave Reid one last kiss on the lips before he silently turned and walked out, leaving Reid feeling confused and still aroused. Hotch vanished out the door and Reid continued staring out after him, repressing the urge to follow._

A sigh filled the room as Reid's current arousal made itself known. Reid kicked out his legs and shifted in his position, hoping it would help. But it didn't. The scene replayed in his mind again and this time, Reid closed his eyes and took hold of himself under the white sheet. He stroked it slowly as he relived each second of it.

The recollection of Hotch's scent and the hard grip of his hands came back and he squeezed slightly, trying to get the same sensation from his own hand. The thought of the hot mouth sent a drop of precome through the slit and he used it to wet the entire length, the stroking becoming more fluid. Already, Reid could feel it. He was close.

It ended with a strangled groan and spill of hot, white liquid that covered his hand and left small wet spots on the sheet. He rubbed the stickiness onto his stomach before kicking the sheet off, feeling unsatisfied with the short climax. It wasn't enough. Each time he was alone and attempted to pleasure himself, it didn't work. It only resulted in him being stuck in fantasies and odd events of the past which was beyond frustrating.

As Reid sat up, he felt the arousal return along with another event that happened a few months after the one in the shooting gallery and it was too much. Reid got up from the bed and changed quickly before heading out the door, knowing that the result of his next actions could have a few consequences. Two that he could think of were bad and, at this point, he didn't care which happened so long as he got some kind of gratifying answer as their relationship couldn't go back to what it used to be. They were once only colleagues and then slowly, they became friends and now the question to what they were was hazy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Have been a little unwell.

* * *

Chapter Three

Reid stood at the end of the narrow concrete path that led to the front porch. The family home gave the impression of happiness and warmth. The lawn was neatly trimmed, the green blades already wet with early morning dew. Under the near full moon, the outside shimmered a pale white and the ivory running along the outside edges looked insipid.

Two cars sat in the driveway, one of them familiar as he saw it almost every day. An unfolded newspaper sat at the foot of the screen door. The house was everything one would expect to see when they thought of Hotch's home. The only thing that looked out of place was the small, plastic bicycle that was for a young child that sat near the front window on the grass, overturned.

While his heart hammered loudly in his chest, he approached the silent residence, the coldness of the air showing on each exhale. Reid ignored the doorbell and pulled the white screen door open to knock on the solid wooden door that was painted white, the glass in the round hole tinted red with a green parrot painted on it.

Reid barely gave it a single glance as he knocked a second time, this one a little louder than the first. Faint footsteps were soon heard on the other side and Reid held his breath as he waited. A metallic lock clicked and the brass handle then turned. The door opened silently and Reid quickly found the familiar, dark eyes staring straight through him.

"Reid?" said Hotch, clearly surprised, a frown catching between his brows at the young agent on his doorstep. "What brings you here? Do you realise what time it is?"

Reid drew both lips into his mouth as he nodded. "I know," he said feebly. "I was hoping we could talk."

The frown on Hotch's face disappeared and the lines softened at Reid's words. A glance of the younger man's body told him that Reid wasn't quite himself. Usually, Reid held his body tightly as though he were keeping something in, the tension it caused curving his back a little but he saw nothing of the shy, timid Reid he knew. He saw someone that was determined to talk about something, no matter what the other said in return.

"Come in," said Hotch quietly. "Haley's still asleep."

Reid stepped over the threshold, his shoulder twitching faintly at the mention of her name but it went unnoticed by Hotch who closed the door behind him. Hotch then walked passed him and led him into the living room. A dark chocolate sofa sat in the centre, facing a widescreen television that sat on black stand. In the far corner was a mahogany bookcase and near the front window were two armchairs with a small wooden table sitting between them.

"What brings you here?" repeated Hotch.

Reid took another glance around the living room. Its appearance was just as expected as the outside had been; neat and he looked at Hotch, he saw the dark eyes were still on him and he took a deep breath before he started talking, the first nerves flooding him since he left the apartment but his resolve saw the words flow out with no stopping them.

"I want to know why," said Reid firmly. He continued, cutting across Hotch who opened his mouth to speak. "I've been used three times in the last year and I deserve an explanation."

But Hotch's mouth closed as his previous, unspoken words were now irrelevant. He sighed heavily, knowing that this conversation would someday be inevitable but if he was honest with himself, he hadn't estimated it to be so soon. And now that it was here, he wasn't sure what to say. Already the conversation wasn't going as he imagined in his mind when this came.

"Reid... it's late," said Hotch tiredly. "And Haley is upstairs. Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No," said Reid instantly, voice still firm. "I haven't stopped thinking about each event for the last few days and it's driving me... insane."

The last word was hesitant as it was one Reid hated using but it accurately described how he felt about this whole situation. Hotch took a couple steps back, putting more distance between them, still unsure of what to say. Deep down, he wanted to avoid the discussion but he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

"This isn't the best time for..."

"Do you remember the shower?" asked Reid, cutting across him for the second time. "We got back from a case that we thought was simple and all of us ended up covered in mud. All of the others opted to get cleaned up at home but I felt so awful that I couldn't wait. I remember when I started at the BAU I wondered why we had showers on the floor below us and at that moment I know."

"Reid..."

"It was just after midnight," continued Reid without a pause. "I heard the door open and close but no voice. The steam within the room reduced visibility but I heard you. You took your time in removing your clothes, dropping them onto the middle bench without a care. The curtain opened and I jumped at the noise it made. Then I saw you, standing there, naked."

"Reid..." whispered Hotch again, eyes fluttering closed for only a moment.

"I knew it was going to happen again and I got excited at the very thought," admitted Reid. "I saw it was mutual when I looked down. But after that I didn't see much other than the beige tiles that my face had been shoved into."

"It's not what you think," said Hotch slowly, attempting to slow everything down before he remembered too much.

"Then enlighten me," said Reid.

Hotch's eyes fixated on Reid sharply, the glint passing within them dangerous. It sounded like a challenge. Reid noticed the change but not in time to do anything about it. Hotch moved faster than Reid thought possible and before he knew it, two hands were bunched up in his vest and he was thrown around and pushed into the large space of wall beside the bookcase.

Hotch's body rammed into his, pushing him further into the wall and Reid reached out with both arms, his hands wrapping around Hotch's but he didn't attempt to push him away. The pressure on his back and chest intensified but he didn't say anything. He was waiting for Hotch to speak, knowing that this action was going to be followed by some words and he held his breath while he waited.

"I..." stammered Hotch, the first word harsh. But his voice then softened slightly but was still forceful enough for him to pay heed to his words. "It's complicated. I want you even when I know I shouldn't. I have a beautiful wife upstairs but when I look at you..."

"What?" asked Reid sharply, letting the breath go, his light brown eyes shifting between the darker ones rapidly, dying to hear it.

"I falter," confessed Hotch. "I find myself gazing at your unique beauty; the length of your neck, those wide, wistful brown eyes that have seen too much and the perfect curvature of your pink lips. It makes me weak at the knees and think of all the things I would do to you if we were alone."

Reid didn't need to hear anymore. He brought his hands up to cup Hotch's cheeks and draw him closer, crushing their lips in brutal but passionate kiss. Hotch didn't hesitate in returning the intimate gesture and he slinked an arm around Reid's shoulder and ran his fingers through the long hair, tugging lightly on the strands once he had a handful.

Reid moaned into his mouth lightly and Hotch swallowed it, tugging on the hair harder, turning his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Hotch felt a slight tinge of surprise rush through him. It was clear that Reid's passion for him matched his own. Maybe it hadn't been as complicated as it was in his head.

"Reid..." Hotch breathed heavily after breaking the kiss.

"I want you too..." whispered Reid.

Hotch's hand rested against Reid's chest and pushed him into place against it while the other left the softness of his hair and slid down to the top of his trousers. Reid's hands fell from Hotch's cheeks and dropped down to his side, pushing his hips out, encouraging Hotch to continue doing what he was doing.

The trousers opened with a loud snap and Hotch plunged his hand inside the warmth. The zealous fingers wrapped around his length and stroked up and down without indecision. Reid's hips bucked, pushing his body into Hotch's further and their eyes met again. The younger agent slowly licked his lips and Hotch glanced down, unable to help it, watching at the pink tongue moisten each lip.

The tongue quickly disappeared back into Reid's mouth and Hotch let out a low groan before he moved forward and kissed Reid again, his tongue instantly sinking inside the heat. The organ in his hand hardened further at the extra stimulation and he stroked him faster, the added concept of getting caught making his heart thump erratically in his chest.

The kiss broke and Hotch drew in a huge breath, watching Reid as he did so. His face was tense and his eyes were open and focused on him, appearing glassy every now and then. Just knowing that he was getting Reid off while he watched, in his home, with the wife asleep upstairs was enough to send his blood rushing south, his own needs soon pressing against his striped pyjama pants.

"When I bent you over my desk, do you know what the biggest turn on was?" asked Hotch in a husky voice.

Reid's head hit the wall behind him and he shook it, desperately trying to keep from calling out.

"It was that you came without me even laying a finger on it," murmured Hotch in Reid's ear, his breath hot against the delicate shell of his ear.

And it was the final push as Reid came, stifling a loud moan, soiling his briefs and Hotch's hand. Hotch pulled his hand free and wiped it on his pyjama pants before doing up Reid's trousers, putting them back to how they were before. With a hand on his shoulder, he pulled Reid off the wall and into his arms for a final kiss.

"It's not the end," assured Hotch. "But it can't be the beginning either."

"Hotch..."

"I'm not using you," said Hotch, taking a guess at what he was thinking. "Things will change, I promise. But it won't be today. Can you live with that?"

'_That someday you'll be mine?' _Reid mused to himself. "Yes," he said, answering both questions. "I can wait."

They both knew that was it and Hotch escorted Reid to the door in silence. Reid turned on the threshold and gave Hotch a quick goodbye kiss, smiling as it was allowed. Reid walked out into the cool, silent night air and headed home, not turning even once to see Hotch watching him intently until he was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
